


Flushed

by WhisperedWords12



Series: Martin and Matthews and Marner, oh my! [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned!Threesome - M/M/M, Power Dynamics, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Mostly it was the three of them. Sometimes they took turns being one-on-one with Mitch. Tonight, Matt and Auston try to work out the finer points of their relationship.(Or: Mitch didn't blush but sometimes--just sometimes--Matt can tease one out of Auston)





	Flushed

Mitch didn’t blush. Matt tried.

He’d take his time, really working Mitch apart. Matt would bend Mitch over and whisper things so filthy that even he felt dirty. Other times he would fuck Mitch so hard that they both couldn’t hold themselves up by the end of it. Mitch just smiled through all of it.

Sometimes though, Auston did. It was few and far between, but it was quickly becoming one of Matt’s favorite things. As much as Matt liked teasing a blush out of Auston, his favorites always came from when he wasn’t even trying. The ones he wasn’t expecting.

The problem was, Auston rarely let himself be vulnerable around Matt. Auston was good at hiding it, but Matt saw the way Auston waited until Mitch was around to relax, always looking to him in some way for support.

Today was different. Auston was over, sitting next to him on the couch watching hockey tapes. Mitch had some kind of appointment with a trainer and wouldn’t be over until later, promising to bring food.

Matt was only half aware of Auston’s hand, sliding across the couch to play with the edge of Matt's pocket.

That should have been the first sign for Matt. Auston wasn’t touchy like Mitch was, didn’t need constant contact to reassure him or make him feel wanted. Matt knew that didn't mean Auston had an aversion to being touched, but that he tended to place himself on that outskirts of that sort of activity. Auston was always one to watch, to evaluate, then to take action when the moment demanded it.

So when Auston slid one finger into Matt's sweatpants pocket, he almost didn't notice it, innocently hooked onto the edge.

Matt looked down, then up at Auston who had his eyes locked onto the television. Matt turned back to the tv, shifting to sink into the couch a little more. He slung an arm around the back of it, Auston’s hair tickling his fingertips.

When the second finger slid in, slowly and deliberately, Matt was sure.

It started slowly at first, Auston softly stroking Matt’s thigh through the fabric.

Matt reflexively flexed the muscle there, and caught his breath, afraid to have spooked Auston.

There was a terrible moment in which Auston paused. Matt couldn't be sure whether it was out of self consciousness of his actions or to gauge Matt's response, then thankful continued.

Matt tried to get a look at him in his peripherals.

Auston was very purposefully not looking at him, cheeks pink.

Heat shot through his body. Matt wanted to reach out and touch, wanted to feel the heat there, but he knew better than to push Auston. He wanted so much more, but most importantly, he wanted Auston to be comfortable. “Whatcha doing?” he asked quietly, searchingly.

Auston swallowed, taking a quick peek at him before looking away again. “Nothing.” The response held a forced casualness, and Matt could see the wheels turning in Auston’s head.

His fingers didn’t stop, which was the important thing.

Matt couldn't help himself anymore, turning to rest his cheek on the couch, watching. Auston bit his lip, keeping his attention focused forwards. Matt didn’t mind. He forgot how pretty Auston could be, especially from this angle. Head on Auston was all strong jawline and stoic expressions. From here Matt got to appreciate the upturn of his nose, the bend of his throat and his dark mess of lashes. He liked the way Auston’s hair was getting long again, ends curling around his ear and jaw. Auston had plans to cut it but maybe they could convince him to let it go a little longer.

Auston’s fingers rubbed steadily against his leg, bringing Matt’s attention back there. His dick twitched, stirred as Auston moved closer to his inner thigh.

Auston shifted, reaching down to readjust his own shorts. The movement was awkward, as if surprised by his own reaction to the situation. Earlier Matt had gotten the impression Auston had been planning this out for a while. Maybe not though, Auston wouldn’t be so flushed if this wasn’t impulsive.

Auston sucked in a breath, finally turning to look at Matt.

Matt pulled himself up a bit, leaning forwards to touch his forehead to Auston’s. There was definitely a blush spreading there. Matt dropped his hand to Auston’s shoulder, his fingers trailing up Auston’s cheek. The skin was warm.

Sometimes he thought he had Auston figured out. Auston, who liked to sit back and watch with dark eyes. The kid who could tease and take Mitch apart until he was almost in tears. It was Auston who saw more than anyone when it came to Matt and Mitch's needs. Then there were moments like this. Lids heavy and breath gentle against Matt’s lips. His fingers were light, testing on Matt’s thigh.

Sometimes Matt wondered if Auston was so attentive of their wants because it kept him from admitting that he didn't know what he himself needed. There was a clear difference in dynamics between the three of them. The magic of Mitch was that his engagements with Auston were so natural, so give and take that they were perfect together when they fucked. Auston knew how to give, but maybe didn't know how to take when it came to Matt.

It was this rare timidness in Auston that drew the reaction out of him. Matt's sweatpants were beginning to tent visibly.

Auston worked the rest of his fingers into Matt’s pocket, hand sliding to his inner thigh. Auston’s knuckles brushed his dick. Matt let out a shuddering breath, making Auston smile.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Auston said.

Matt laughed, “My house, my rules.”

Auston hummed.

Matt couldn’t help but gasp as Auston grasped him through the fabric, giving him a slow stroke.

Matt sucked in a breath through his nose, changing the angle of his face to slide his nose down against Auston’s.

Auston’s eyelids fluttered shut.

The first kiss was chaste, much more gentle than Matt was used to from Auston. The second was more confident, with Auston opening up easily for him.

Matt loved making out. He loved the build up, starting small and teasing, working his way up to a more heavy kiss. Whereas that worked for Mitch, Auston was the complete opposite.

Auston didn’t like long make outs or messing around with all the little things. He didn’t need to be worked into anything. He was either interested, or he wasn’t. And above all things, Auston was efficient. Once he knew his goal, he went for it.

And it was quite clear in that moment that Auston had finally found his goal. With his hand wrapped around Matt, Auston was getting more confident in his strokes.

Matt broke the kiss, looking down to watch Auston work.

“You know there’s an easier way to do that, right?”

Auston gave him a knowing look. “Yeah, but that would involve me letting go.”

Matt made a noise of understanding, “I think I could survive if you’re quick.”

Matt understood his mistake right away. The look Auston gave him—not of annoyance but something else maybe—said it all. No one set Auston's pace, but Auston.

Auston, was anything but quick once he let go of Matt’s dick.

He took his time disentangling himself from Matt’s pocket, letting his nails drag teasingly along the fabric there. He reached down, readjusting himself in his shorts, then ran a hand through his hair. If that wasn’t bad enough, Auston even reached down to play with the television volume.

Matt had learned his lesson. He didn’t make any move to relieve himself or engage Auston. Instead he clenched his fists, waiting patiently.

“I’m going to remember this,” Matt warned coolly.

The smile Auston gave him was coy, any traces of the blush having faded. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Anything you’ll give me.”

Auston turned his attention back to Matt’s lap, running his fingers along the outline of Matt’s dick. He took Matt in his hand through the fabric, holding him.

Matt sighed impatiently. “As much as I appreciate this whole dick-worshiping thing you’ve got going on—“

Auston laughed and let him go, getting up to slide down on his knees in front of Matt.

Matt was definitely interested, sitting up straighter in his seat.

Auston smiled, reaching forward to run his fingertips along the band of Matt’s sweats.

Matt wanted to touch Auston, to bring him closer and kiss him stupid. That wasn’t Auston though. Auston was claiming his space, setting the limits of his needs with his body language. It was simple, but it was also a lot, especially for someone like Matt. Maybe he and Auston were just too similar, two people who had always lived by going after what they wanted. As hard as it was, Matt had to let Auston come to Matt.

Matt would learn to wait. That’s why instead of pulling Auston into a kiss like he wanted to, he instead helped Auston with his current goal—getting Matt’s sweats out of the way. He tipped his hips up, letting Auston pull his pants down just enough to free his dick.

Matt was hard and flushed, definitely stimulated by Auston’s teasing.

Auston tried to hide it, but Matt could just make out the proud little smile.

Auston’s hand ran up Matt’s thigh, finally touching him again. Matt couldn’t help rolling his hips into it.

Auston looked pleased, then flushed again. “Can I get you off just like this?”

Matt chuckled, “A little fasted and tighter I hope.”

Auston rolled his eyes, but he looked more relaxed. “Yeah, okay.”

Within seconds Matt was biting back a moan, Auston’s hand working him expertly. It was like he’d thought, once Auston had a goal, he went for it.

Matt was focused on the way Auston worked his wrist with each stroke. That must have been why he was completely caught off guard when Auston shifted, settling in closer. “Wanna sit on it later,” he said suddenly, surprising Matt.

Matt let out a groan. “What ever you want, Matts.” He reached out to tangle a hand in Auston’s hair, getting a sigh as he tugged gently.

Fuck, the three of them balanced each other so perfectly. Him, Auston and Mitch. Matt still wasn’t exactly sure how this had all fallen together, how he was lucky enough to have Auston at his feet now with another on his way in a couple hours.

Matt slid his hand from Auston’s hair to his cheek, cupping his face. Auston looked up at that, no longer focused on Matt’s dick, but locked in a surprised gaze with him.

Matt leaned over, kissing Auston again.

Auston breathed out hotly against his lips, eyes falling shut.

It didn’t last long, Auston pulled back with a grunt. “You’re making it a bad angle,” he complained.

“Then come sit on my lap.”

Auston rolled his eyes but complied, pulling himself up without—thankfully—taking is hand off Matt’s dick.

Matt wasn’t going to last long, he knew that. Auston had worked himself into the rhythm than Matt loved, no longer teasing, and Matt was meeting him halfway with his strokes. Matt had intended on kissing Auston, but now all he could do was pant against Auston’s lips as he got close.

Auston pressed their foreheads together, content.

Matt gasped as he came, hips rolling along with Auston’s hand.

Auston made a little sound of surprise, but steadily stroked him through it until they both stilled, panting.

Matt slid his hands up Auston’s thighs and squeezed, leaning forwards to drag him down into a kiss, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re going to get me dirty.” Auston said, a smile growing there.

Matt laughed.

He looked down at himself, to his ruined shirt and to Auston straddling his lap, shorts tenting noticeably.

Matt pulled off his shirt and cleaned himself up before carefully folding it. Auston helped tuck him back into his sweats.

“Better?” Matt asked when they were done.

Auston grumbled but sunk down against Matt. He let out a muffled moan as his erection rubbed up against Matt’s stomach.

Matt smiled knowingly. “Need help with that?”

He could feel Auston shake his head.

“C’mon Matts, there has to be something I can do for you,” Matt said. He hated that Auston wouldn’t ask for help, especially when Matt knew it was something he wanted.

Auston pulled back, not quite meeting Matt’s eyes. He seemed to struggle, thinking over what he wanted to say. “Can you help me… put in a plug? For later?”

Matt couldn’t help his smile. It only grew when Auston flushed. “Still want to sit on my dick?”

Auston ducked his head, but Matt didn’t miss the roll his eyes. There was a pleased little grin there too. “Maybe I want to sit on Mitch’s dick now,” Auston said cheekily.

Matt’s dick twitched at the image and he couldn’t help but shift under Auston.

Auston looked up at him, surprised.

“Fuck I’d like to see that,” Matt said. He couldn’t help the way the image was affecting him. He didn’t even know he needed it, but now he was picturing all the different possibilities.

Auston bit his lip, thinking. “Maybe,” he said finally, very quietly.

Matt ran his hands up and down Matt’s thighs, smiling softly. “It doesn’t have to be tonight. Or ever. We’ll never be mad if you say no.”

Auston ducked his head. He put his hands on his thighs next to Matt’s, the equivalent of hand-holding for Auston. “I know,” he said softly.

Matt smiled. “Still want me to open you up?”

Auston nodded.

“Good. Go grab the plug you want and some lube. And get me a new shirt.”

Auston slid off his lap. “I like you like this,” he said, falling back into himself.

Matt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Hey, if I make you come while fingering you, would that be okay?”

Auston closed his eyes briefly, grinning. “Yeah, uh, I might like that.”

Matt smiled and tossed his dirty shirt at Auston, laughing as he watched him struggle to catch it without dirtying himself.

Later Mitch would be over, and they would all be together. For the meantime it was just him and Auston, and that was a blessing in and of itself. It gave them time to work out the all the little things, to help them be more comfortable as a whole. It wasn’t perfect, but they were trying. And fuck, if this didn’t help them get one step closer to being a stronger relationship, Matt wasn’t sure what would.

Matt couldn’t even bring himself to feel annoyed when Auston came back without Matt’s fresh shirt, his smile saying he’d known exactly what he forgot.

Later Mitch would be over, but for now Matt had Auston all to himself for just a little bit longer.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's interesting to note that you might see some variations between how each character views the other. Whereas Matt might see Auston as a tentative kisser--Mitch might get a completely different view of Auston because they react with each other differently. If you're into that stuff I suppose. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
